El único vestigio de un gran amor
by Galatea Black
Summary: pequeño relato que cuenta el alcance del amor entre Hermione y Sirio Black


**Declaro que todo sobre los personajes de Harry Potter al igual su historia corresponde a la espectacular J.K Rowling. Y que yo solo e jugado con ****ellos, para la entretención de fanáticos como yo.**

Por que solo una foto quedo, de aquella historia de amor jamás contada.

Por que solo una foto fue encontrada por los Weasley y Harry Potter.

Por que solo una foto estaba al lado del cuerpo sin vida de hermione Greange.

Por que solo una foto fue capas de demostrar el lado bueno de toda esta guerra.

Por que solo una foto fue capas de mostrar a su vez lo cruel de toda esta guerra.

Fue el día después de la gran batalla final, el día en el que se celebraría por fin la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado. Ya por fin todo había terminado y el mundo mágico podría regresar a la normalidad después de mucho tiempo, para todos un sinónimo de esperanza y que la vida una ves mas estaba comenzando, excepto para una, para una joven destrozada por la guerra, por el odio y la maldad, para ella hermione Greange.

Ella había perdido sus esperanzas el día que perdió al amor de su vida junto al fruto de su relación, por que aunque muy pocos los sepan ella estuvo embarazada, de él de sirius Black. Un gran hombre pero con una mala reputación, pero para ellos, el que el sea un prófugo o que ella aun sea una niña no era problema, por que se amaban, y nada los podía separa, o casi nada. Por que aquel día en el ministerio toda la luz y felicidad de hermione fue arrebatada en el momento que el hombre de sus sueños cruza el velo.

Luego de eso para ella todo fue oscuridad y con el tiempo todo seguía empeorando, termino gravemente herida causando la muerte del bebe que esperaba, ella no lo sabia, y cuando se entera es solo para decirle que lo había perdido, igual que él.

Por que solo una foto fue encontrada al lado de su cuerpo ensangrentado, luego de cortarse las venas, una en la que se demostraban su amor con hermoso beso, tomados de las manos, luego de que el le propusiera matrimonio, luego que el pusiera en sus delicadas manos el anillo de los Black. El momento más feliz de su vida.

Quien encontró su cuerpo fueron sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron, ellos que estuvieron a su lado pero nunca se percataron de su terrible dolor, por que estuvieron allí y jamás la vieron. Ellos subían a buscar a su amiga, se tardaba demasiado y todos las esperaban, felices, pero al llegar lo que vieron no era lo que se esperaban, luego con la tardanza de ellos los demás decidieron subir, y lo que vio les partió el corazón, ahí en la cama tendida con hermoso vestido blanco cubierto de sangre se encontraba el cuerpo de hermione Greange tomando firmemente una foto, y en la otra mano su anillo de compromiso puesto, brillando a mas no poder, tal vez intentando llamar su atención para que vean que era la promesa de un amor, y a ambos lados de su figura sus dos amigos llorando su partida, fue ginny quien tomo la foto y la vio y leyó en vos altas las palabra escritas al reverso.

_Para Hermione G__renge, el amor de mi vida._

"_Para que tengas y guardes al igual que nuestra promesa de amor, el único vestigio de este, que espero algún día nuestros seres querido vean y compartan nuestra felicidad._

_Se que no nos hemos visto muy seguido, pero amor debo decirte que aquello que te aqueja y te procura es algo muy hermoso y es que estas embarazada, ya se que no es muy sutil decirlo así, pero yo estoy muy feliz y quiero que tu también lo estés, prometo verte pronto y creo que es hora de decírselos a todos y que mejor que sea para navidad, cuando nos juntemos y le damos la noticia también de que nos casaremos…..ya me debo ir pues me avisan que harry y otros compañeros van a una trampa al ministerio, espero que no estés ahí"_

_Besos con amor Sirius Black_

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras dichas sobre este amor secreto que pudo haber tenido un final feliz. Por que a veces la luz puede ser apagada en la oscuridad, pero como algún día estaba encendida lo puede volver a estar, por eso ella se fue, la muerte de su amor había sido vengada al igual que la de su hijo. Y ya era hora de encontrarse con ellos, y para estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad.

**He subido la primera historia a esta página que me encanta tanto….esta historia se que es muy triste pero fue resultado de la inspiración del momento, pese a que prefiero las que tienen un final feliz…me gustaría que dejaran algún comentario. Saludos y que estén bien.**


End file.
